A Day Of Nonsense
by RoseGAL
Summary: Heffer and Filburt decide to play nasty tricks on Rocko, who gets aggravated by them. There's brief amounts of nudity in this fanfic so be warned!


A Day of Nonsense

It's a bright day in O-Town. Rocko was reading a newspaper when he hears knocking on the door. He goes over it and opens the door to see Heffer and Filburt.

"Hey, guys," said Rocko.

"Hi, Rocko," Heffer and Filburt both cheered in unison.

"Can we play baseball in your front garden?" asked Filburt.

"No, you might break something," replied Rocko.

"Please??" Heffer and Filburt squeaked with puppy eyes.

"Okay," answered Rocko. "But I don't want any damage."

"Yay!" Heffer and Filburt cried. They get out Rocko's baseball stuff.

"Ready, set, FIRE!" called Filburt, and he throws the ball to Heffer. However, when Heffer swings the bat, he misses.

"Strike one!" said Filburt.

"Rats," mumbled Heffer.

Filburt gets the ball.

"Ready, set, FIRE!!" Filburt hollered, and he throws the ball at Heffer again. This time, Heffer swings the ball. The ball hits Rocko's front door. Rocko comes out the front door.

"Okay, which one of you guys hit my front door with my ball?" asked Rocko, firmly.

"Uh…it was me," answered Heffer.

"Well, be careful," said Rocko, firmly. "I don't want any damage."

Rocko goes back inside. Filburt retrieves the ball.

"Ready, set…" Filburt said.

"FIRE!!" they both shouted in unison, then Filburt throws the ball. Heffer swings the ball, but he swings it so hard that it goes through Rocko's window, breaking it.

"Uh oh," said Filburt.

Rocko comes storming out of the front door.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS!?!?" Rocko screeched at the top of his voice.

"We'll be more careful, Rocko," sighed Heffer.

"No more baseball for you two today," said Rocko.

"Aww…" lamented Heffer. "That's unfair!"

"I'm sorry, guys," Rocko replied, putting the baseball stuff away. Suddenly Filburt brightened up.

"Hey Rocko," called Filburt. "How about we wash your car?"

"Okay," replied Rocko. "And I'm going to the store soon, so you better be quick."

Rocko goes inside. Heffer gets out a hose and turns it on. He and Filburt start washing Rocko's car. Then, Heffer gets an idea.

"Hey, Filburt," Heffer whispered. "How about we…"

He whispers in Filburt's ear.

"Good idea, Heffer," replied Filburt.

Heffer opens the car door and rolls the window down a bit.

Meanwhile, Rocko is with Spunky, who's eating his meal.

"Enjoy your meal, Spunky," said Rocko. "I wonder how Heffer and Filburt are doing."

Rocko goes outside.

"Wow, you did a pretty good job," said Rocko.

But when Rocko opens his car door, water comes gushing out! Rocko screams. Heffer and Filburt laugh.

"Very funny guys," grumbled Rocko. "Now I'll have to drive with a wet seat. Thanks a lot!"

Rocko gets in the car and drives off to the store. Heffer and Filburt laugh even more.

"You should've seen Rocko's face!" cheered Heffer.

"Yeah," hollered Filburt.

Later, Rocko comes back from the store. He goes inside with the shopping.

"Rocko, can we go to the swimming pool?" asked Heffer.

"I'm taking a shower after I put the groceries in. Sorry," replied Rocko. "And you might cause trouble."

Heffer and Filburt have sad expressions on their faces. But they suddenly get sneaky and tiptoe to the broken window. Rocko is going upstairs to take a shower.

"Now's our chance," whispered Filburt.

He and Heffer sneak inside and upstairs. They creak the bathroom open a bit. Rocko is now showering.

"I'm going in," said Filburt quietly.

Filburt sneaks inside the bathroom…and flushes the toilet!

"YEOOWW!!!!" screamed Rocko, as he jumped out the shower. Heffer and Filburt are laughing their heads off.

"It's not funny, guys," said Rocko, as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"How about we go to the swimming pool?" asked Filburt.

"All right, but after I put my clothes on," answered Rocko.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are at the swimming pool in their swimming trunks.

"How about we try and swim?" asked Heffer.

"Okay," replied Rocko.

The guys swim for 10 minutes. Later, Rocko is relaxing on his swim ring. Heffer and Filburt get sneaky again. They put their scuba masks on, dive underwater and swim up to Rocko. Filburt gets out a safety pin and pops the swim ring. It sends Rocko flying.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Rocko, as he flew in the air.

Rocko finally lands in the water. His swim ring is flat as a pancake.

"Phew, I'm glad that's finally over," said Rocko.

But then, he realises he doesn't have his swimming trunks on! They're floating near him.

"I'M NAKED!!" he yelled.

Everyone in the swimming pool started laughing at Rocko.

"That was so funny!" cheered Filburt.

"Let's go," mumbled Rocko, stepping out of the pool, taking Heffer and Filburt and his lost trunks with him.

Later, Rocko is in the car, driving home. Heffer and Filburt are in the back seats.

"Swimming was a hoot!" hollered Heffer. "I need to refresh myself with a drink!"

The word "drink" echoes through Rocko's mind. Rocko realises he needs one thing: the bathroom! Doing his best to control his bladder, he speeds up to a dangerous speed.

"Rocko, why are you going so fast?" asked Filburt.

"I need to get home to do my business!" replied Rocko.

"Oooh…" said Heffer and Filburt.

Once they arrive home, Rocko races inside to use the bathroom. Heffer and Filburt get sneaky yet again, hold a saw and a piece of wood and sneak inside.

Meanwhile, Rocko is relieving himself on the toilet.

"That's much better," sighed Rocko.

Rocko then finishes, gets off the toilet, flushes it, pulls his underwear back up and goes over to the sink to wash his hands. But while washing, he hears noises coming from somewhere.

"Oh, what are they doing now?" muttered Rocko.

Rocko comes out the bathroom.

"Rocko, come down quick!" Heffer called off-screen.

Rocko walks downstairs to see Filburt lying on the ground with a wooden box on top of him. He screams and runs outside.

"Call 911!" screamed Rocko. "He's been crushed by a box! HELP!!!"

Suddenly, Filburt sits up. It turns out that Heffer made a wooden box so he and Filburt trick Rocko into thinking Filburt's been crushed. Heffer and Filburt laugh really hard. Rocko stops, goes inside and realises he's been tricked! He goes red with anger.

"First, you broke my window," bellowed Rocko. "Then, you put water in my car, then, you flushed the toilet while I took a shower, then, you popped my swimming ring at the swimming pool, and now, THIS?!"

"Yes!" Heffer and Filburt cheered and they start crying with laughter.

"THAT'S IT!!" screeched Rocko. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!"

Rocko stormed upstairs. Heffer and Filburt stop laughing and get worried expressions on their faces.

"I think we made him a little upset," said Filburt.

"Yeah," replied Heffer.

There's a knock at the door. Filburt goes over to the door and opens it. It was Ai.

"Konnichiwa Filburt-chan," greeted Ai.

"Hello, Ai," Filburt greeted back.

"How's it going?" asked Ai as she stepped into the house.

"Well, almost good," replied Filburt. "Me and Heffer were playing tricks on Rocko and now he's terribly upset."

"Oh dear," said Ai. "I think you need to apologize to him."

"Yeah, I think we should," answered Filburt.

"Will you two apologize when Rocko comes down?" questioned Ai, firmly.

"We will!" Heffer and Filburt answered back.

Ai goes upstairs.

Meanwhile, Rocko is on his bed with a distressed look on his face.

"Rocko-chan, it's Ai," said Ai as she knocked on Rocko's bedroom door. "I want to talk to you for a moment."

Rocko gets off his bed, goes over to his bedroom door and opens it.

"Hey, Ai," lamented Rocko.

"Hi, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai. "Filburt-chan told me that he and Heffer-chan were playing tricks on you."

"Yes, they were," sighed Rocko. "And it really annoyed me."

"You know, people can play tricks sometimes," explained Ai. "And sometimes they can get carried away."

"They can?" asked Rocko.

"Yes," replied Ai. "Why don't you come downstairs so Heffer and Filburt can apologize to you."

"Well, okay," answered Rocko.

Rocko goes downstairs to see Heffer and Filburt running up to him.

"Rocko, we're sorry for the trouble we caused today," said Heffer.

"We feel so guilty," sighed Filburt.

"That's okay, guys," said Rocko. "At least we're still friends."

"That's the spirit," said Ai, walking downstairs.

"Group hug?" asked Filburt.

"Okay then," replied Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt engage in a group hug.

"This fanfic really deserves a happy ending," said Ai, breaking the fourth wall.

**THE END**


End file.
